Right By your Side
by xsostarstruck
Summary: Candice is sick of being ridiculed about her Wrestling Abilities especially from Chris Jericho but what happens when a certain Animal comes to her aid. What will all this lead to? Does Jericho plan on stopping this? Batista/Candice/Jericho
1. When a Hero arrives

**I'm excited to be writing my Second Story. I'll be focusing on this story and "The Last Bow" story for now. Please read and review my story and enjoy =]**

"Another Monday" Candice Groaned as the sound of her alarm clock woke her up from her slumber. She got up from her bed and headed to the bathroom and washed her face. She dried her face and stared into the mirror. She was looking at the girl who lost to the Glamazon last night At No Mercy. She had gotten her chance to face the Glamazon, Beth Phoenix for the women's title but just fell short. Candice couldn't believe after all the hard work she had failed. This is something she wanted so badly but it just didn't happen. She really needed something to help her cheer up but it seemed like nothing was coming her way.

She walked out of the bathroom and began to change into her comfy jeans and shoes along with a 'jaded' t-shirt that Torrie had gave her for her Birthday. She heard knocking at the door and knew that it had to be Mickie or Kelly. She walked over and opened the door to see Mickie standing there with a bright smile

"Good Morning Beautiful!" Mickie said feeling all Joyful that it was Monday

"Hey Mickie" Candice replied

Mickie looked at her knewing something wasn't right"Still bummed about the match last night?"

"Yeah..."

"Don't worry Candi. I'm sure you're going to get another shot at the title soon. You're a great wrestler and you truly deserve that title" Mickie said to reassure her good friend

"Thanks Mickie" Candice smiled and leaned in to hug her "So I'm assuming Kelly is already down at the restaurant waiting for us?"

"You bet ya! That girl is starving. Her stomach was growling all night! I was lucky I slept at all last night" Mickie said as she and Candice got in the elevator and pressed the lobby button.

Candice began to giggle. "Well you choose to room with her"

"Yeah and boy.. Was that a big mistake" Mickie said as she and Candice exited the elevator and headed into the restaurant. They quickly spotted the blonde with a tower of pancakes on her table.

"Hey you guys!" Kelly said "Where have you been? I was almost going to start to eat without you guys"

"Don't worry. Go ahead and eat. We aren't going to stop you" Candice said

"Oh ok. If you say so!" And with that Kelly began to eat her pancakes

Mickie and Candice sat down in the booth with Kelly. They ordered their food and ate it as soon as it arrived. They also watched Kelly attack her stack of pancakes. They found it amusing that a small girl like her could have such a large appetite.

"Ahh. I feel good now." Kelly said as she finished her meal

"You sure enjoyed it. You should have seen the look you gave those pancakes." Mickie said as kelly giggled

"Candice, I sorry about your match last night. I was really hoping you were going to win" Kelly said

"It's ok. There is always going to be more chances. I just have to wait and see"

"I'm sure you're going to get a rematch. That belt will be around your waist soon! I know it" said Mickie who has had that same belt around her waist four times

"Thanks you guys. I'm going to go back up to my room. I need to pack up my things before we head up to the arena. I'll see you guys later" Candice said as she left her money that would cover for her bill

"Meet us by the Lobby!"

"But how are we going to get there?" Kelly Questioned

"I've got my car so don't worry, I'll take you guys!" Candice said

"Oh good We won't have to walk to the arena!" Kelly said happily

"I better go Those bags won't pack themselves. Bye girls!"

"Bye!" Mickie and Kelly said

Candice left the restaurant and entered the elevator to head back to her room. She had arrived at her floor and got out only to bump into someone

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry. I didn't know where I was looking" Candice said

"It's ok" The person turned around and it was revealed to be none other than Dave Batista

"Oh Dave. I didn't know it was you." Candice said

Dave smiled "It's ok! I'm not gonna hurt you or anything for bumping into me"

Candice laughed "I hope not because I would be dead in a matter of seconds!"

Dave Laughed along with Candice "Congrats on your big win last night. You're the new number one contender!"

"Thanks Candice. I'm sorry about your match last night. You did a really good job though. Some of those moves you hit were great though"

"Thanks" Candice said with a low tone. "I've waited almost a whole year to get this chance and I blew it because I'm not a good wrestler"

"No you're not, You're a great wrestler. Some of the moves you hit were great. Don't put yourself down because of that one loss and who says you're not going to get another shot"

"That's true"

"Just keep Working hard. I'll help you if you want me too." Dave offered her

"Thanks Dave. For such an Animal you are quite the sweetheart!" Candice said as she patted his arm

Dave laughed "The Animal has another side to him other than beating up people" Candice Giggled

"Well I better go Dave. I have packing to do. I'll see you later at the arena"

"Alright. Bye Candice" The animal said as he walked down the hall. Candice was feeling a lot better. Even though Mickie had told her the same thing it felt different when it came from Dave. She got this whole different vibe from him. Something she certainly believed was good

"What a nice guy" She thought

After her encounter with Dave, she headed for her room. She entered and wasted no time in packing her things. She packed up all clothes and wrestling gear until she heard her phone ring. It was Kelly

She answered the phone "Hey Kelly"

"Candice meet us down by the lobby. Mickie and I are here"

"Alright I'll be there in a few" Candice said as she hung up and placed the phone back in her bag. She grabbed her stuff and went out the door. She headed for the elevator and saw someone getting in.

"Can you hold the Elevator please?" She pleaded to the person. The person let out their hand over the elevator doors stopping the doors from closing. Candice got in and pressed the lobby button. "Thanks for holding the door" Candice said as she turned around and saw that Chris Jericho was the man who held the Door for her

"Well isn't it Candice, the girl who can't go to the ring without Botching a move!" Chris Huffed

"Shut up Chris. Leave me alone"

"That's what you say to the Greatest World Heavyweight Champion of all time?" Chris Questioned

"I really don't need this right now so save this shit for someone else"

"Aw what's the matter Candice? Upset at the fact that all I said is true?"

Candice just wanted to slap him across the face with all her might. She hated Chris Jericho so much because he is the guy who would always make anyone feel bad about themselves. How could some get pleasure from making someone feel so bad? The elevator had finally arrived out of the Lobby and Candice speeded out of there. She didn't want to see Chris Jericho and that smile on that face of his after what he just said. She found Mickie and Kelly waiting for her by the front desk.

"I'm here Guys." Candice said as Kelly and Mickie greeted her with smiles "We can leave now. My cars parked in the front" The girls dragged their suitcases out of the hotel straight to Candice's car and headed straight for the Arena

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Candice was lounging around her locker room just like she does every Monday before RAW. On tonight's show she was scheduled to open the show with a segment out in the ring to announce the main event at Cyber Sunday. She was nervous because she knew this would involve Chris Jericho, who just today criticized her wrestling in the elevator. She really wasn't looking forward to being in the same ring as him but she had to do it. She looked through her wardrobe and found a nice pink dress to wear to the ring. She got dressed and did her hair and left her locker room and headed for the entrance to the stage. She heard all the pyrotechnics go off and she knew she had to get ready. She heard her entrance "What Love is" blast throughout the Arena. She got up and went through the curtain to be greeted by the thousands of fan in the crowd

"Please welcome WWE Diva, Candice Michelle!" Lillian announced

"What a way to start Monday Night RAW! Cole said

"I know. Candice is looking beautiful today!" King Said while he drooled over her

The crowd got on their feet and saw the Go Daddy Diva come out looking beautiful and began to scream and cheer for her. She made her way down to the ramp waving to the fans and slapping some of their hands as she entered the ring. Lillian gave her a microphone and she smiled and waved to the crowd a bit more

"What's up, Seattle!" Candice said as the crowd cheered for her. "In a few weeks, WWE will be having its Next pay-per-view where you the fans choose what will happen! It is the most interactive pay-per-view out there" The crowd cheered as Candice went on

"As of Last Night, we have a new number one contender, Batista!" The Crowd cheered louder at the hearing the Animal's name

"Yes, We have a new number one contender. Last Night Batista defeated JBL to earn that honor" Cole said

"So at Cyber Sunday, It will be Chris Jericho vs Batista for the title with you, the fans choosing the stipulation" The crowd cheered even louder "The stipulations will be Last Man standing Match, Ladder Match or A steel Cage match! You the fans will decide how those two will fight it out for the World Heavyweight Championship!" Candice said as the fans cheered louder that the roof almost came off the arena.

Suddenly, the theme music of Chris Jericho blared through the speakers. He came out in a suit with the title over his shoulder. He walked down the ramp with a smirk on his face as the crowd booed him. He entered the ring and he snatched the microphone from Candice's hand.

"Oh great It's Jericho" King said

"Well Well, I see what I have in store for in a few weeks. This might just be one of the easiest matches I will have!" Jericho said as the crowd booed him

"Batista will lose at Cyber Sunday and I will still be World Heavyweight champion!" Jericho was being so cocky and arrogant that Candice was getting disgusted

"Isn't that right Candice?" Jericho asked Candice as he put the microphone near her to speak but didn't say a word. "Say it! Say that I will beat Batista at Cyber Sunday!" Jericho demanded

Candice took the mic and put her closer to her. "Batista will Beat you and will take that title right off your shoulder!" Candice said as the crowd cheered for her

"Way to go Candice. She isn't going to let anyone push her around" Cole said

"That wasn't the answer I was looking for but I'll get the it out of you" Candice looked confused until Jericho pushed her down and grabbed her legs and started to go for the Walls of Jericho. The crowd was in shock. Jericho had applied the Walls of Jericho on her. The Crowd began to Boo.

"Stop this! This poor innocent woman doesn't deserve this! Cole exclaimed

"Say It!" Jericho said as Candice screamed in pain.

Suddenly, the crowd cheered as Batista came down to the ring. He clotheslined Jericho out of the ring. He check on Candice as Jericho went up the ramp holding his title

"Thank God for Batista! Candice could have gotten a serious Injury"

The crowd cheered and chanted "Batista! Batista! Batista!" Batista helped Candice up and lay into him. Batista held Candice in his arms as he glared at Jericho who continued to walk up the ramp.

"You're going to pay for this Jericho" Batista yelled out. Candice was so worried but she liked being in Batista's arms. It felt so right.

Batista helped Candice out of the ring and they headed up the ramp together. Batista held on to her tight and was going to make sure nothing was going to happen to her. He helped her all the way to her locker room. "He is really a sweet guy" Candice thought

"Are you ok Candice?" Batista asked

"I'm fine thanks to your help" Candice Replied

"Anytime. I'm here to look out for you. Jericho is just an arrogant Jerk. Don't listen to him"

"Yeah your right" Candice agreed

"I have to go. I got a tag match with HBK against him and JBL. You're going to be fine without?" Batista said

"I'll be fine. I'm a big Girl" Candice said to reassure him

"Alright I'll see you later!" The Animal said as he turned around and started to walk away

"Wait!" Candice said. He turned around and walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks for helping me" Candice smiled. Batista smiled right back and left to head for his locker room

As he walked away he touched his cheek and smiled. Candice watched him walk away and began to have a weird feeling in her. Could she perhaps be falling for the animal?

**So what did you guys think? I really like this pairing and i hope you will like it too. Please Review when you get a chance. Thanks again! =)**


	2. Lending a Helping Hand

**Thank you for to those who read/reviewed. I really Appreciate it. Keep them coming. Here is the second chapter. Review and enjoy!! =]**

Following Jericho's attack on Candice, she returned to her locker room to be greeted by Mickie.

"How are you feeling?" She asked

"I'm fine. Thank god Dave came out at the right time"

"Yeah your right. He was so sweet for coming to your aid" Mickie said. Candice blushed as she replayed the image of him saving her from Chris. "Candice your blushing!"

"No I'm not. Its just natural. Its really nothing Mickie"

"Yeah right! Your reder than a tomato!" Mickie exclaimed. She couldn't hid it from Mickie. She was good at noticing these things

"Ok fine. I have a little thing for Dave" Candice said

"Based on the color your skin turned I don't think it was 'little" Mickie said

"Shut up Mickie. How about you stop what your doing and get ready for your match tonight?"

"You know your right. Its coming up next. I better get my boots on" Mickie said rushing to the door "But the minute I get back we are discussing this. You hear me?" Mickie said

"Yes Of course!" Candice said to Mickie as she went out the door to get ready for her match.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elsewhere around the Arena, Batista was getting ready for his match. He was going to make Jericho pay for hurting Candice tonight. He was going to take out all his anger out on him and JBL. He placed his elbow pads on until he received a knock on the door

"Come in" He said. The person walked in and it was the Heart Break Kid, Shawn Michaels.

"Hey Shawn" Batista greeted him with a hand slap and a pat on the pack "Ready for our match?"

"You bet I am! The showstopper is always ready!" Shawn implied

"Good. We better get going. Our match is next"

"Alright lets go" Shawn said as he and Dave exited the Locker room and headed for the curtain. They heard the Bell ring signaling the entrance of the superstars.

"The Following Tag team Match is set for one fall" Lillian Announced

HBK's music blasted through the speakers as the crowd got to their feet and greeted the Superstar

"Introducing first, From San Antonio, Texas, The Heart Break kid, Shawn Michaels!" Shawn Came out and posed for the crowd. He posed along and ramp as the fireworks behind him shot up. The crowd was chanting "HBK" and "Showstopper" as he made his way down the ramp into the ring

"Well unfortunately, HBK lost his match last night but he seems he is ready to perform tonight" King said

After HBK made his entrance, Batista's music blared throughout the arena. The fans got on their feet as they began to cheer for the Animal. He made his way out onto the ramp doing his signature pose with the fireworks shooting up behind him

"And his Tag team partner, From Washington D.C, Batista!!" Lillian announced as Batista made his way down the ramp and into the ring along with his partner

"Well earlier tonight, Batista came to the aid of Candice Michelle who was placed into the walls of Jericho by Jericho himself. I still can't Believe what he did King" Michael Cole said

A loud Bull noise then came through the speakers. It had to be JBL coming out. He came Out and posed in front of the crowd as they booed.

"Introducing their opponents, from New York City, New York John Bradshaw Layfield!" Lillian announced

JBL made his way into the ring as he waited for his partner. Jericho's theme erupted out of the speakers next. Batista stared right at him as he came out with the world heavyweight title wrapped around his waist

"And his partner, From Manhasset, New York, he is the World Heavyweight Champion, Chris Jericho!" Lillian announced as he slowly made his way toward the ring.

"Well isn't it the gentleman himself" King said

He entered the ring without taking his eyes off Batista. Batista glared right back at him

Batista decided to go up first as Shawn waited. JBL decided to go in first and Jericho would watch on. The bell rang and Batista and JBL quickly grappled. Batista got him into a headlock and flipped him over to the ground. He kept him in the headlock and finally released him and got up. JBL got up and Batista proceeded to attack him with Punches and jabs to the face and chest. He then took him and threw him into the ring post and began to punch him in the gut until JBL reversed it and Clotheslined him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile Backstage, Candice had found a TV and began to watch the match. She saw how hard Batista fought through this Match. "He's so brave" She thought. An idea popped in her head as she watched the match. She thought how could she repay Batista for helping her tonight? She could return the favor by helping him in this match. As she watched the match she realized what she could do and she had it all planned out

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

For nearly fifteen minutes, they were having a constant battle. Batista and Jericho were both in the ring. They were trading jabs and punches to each other. JBL then enter to stop Batista but HBK came in and dropkicked JBL out of the ring. He exited the ring and did a complete beat down on JBL. Meanwhile in the ring, Jericho gained control. He was beating up Batista. Suddenly the crowd cheered as a brunette came out. It was Candice

"Look Michael! Its Candice!" King said

Jericho ran into the clothesline but was stopped when Candice had pulled on his leg. He turned around and saw Candice "Get out of here you Worthless Skank!"

Jericho then turned around only to get kicked in the stomach by Batista. Batista then set up Jericho for a Batista bomb. He lifted Him up and Slammed him down right onto the canvas. Candice cheered for Batista as he covered Jericho. The ref counted "One..two..three." It was over. The bell rang.

"Here are your winners Shawn Michaels and Batista!" Lillian announced

Shawn got into the ring as the ref raised His and Batista's arms in Victory. Candice entered the ring and gave the animal a big hug. Jericho and JBL headed up the ramp as Jericho stared at Batista and Candice. Candice and Batista laughed at Jericho as he mumbled "You're going to pay for this" Candice, Batista and Shawn posed for the crowd some more as they headed up the ramp. This concluded one action packed RAW.

The second they got backstage, Candice jumped around like a little child. She was so happy she got back at Chris. Batista was happy as well since after all he pinned Jericho

"Well, Aren't you quite the brave one?" Batista said

Candice giggled "I know. I can't believe what I did but I had to do it. I had to repay you for what you did earlier. You saved me from almost getting my legs broken" Candice said

"Well Thank you. I think we thought him a lesson.. For now" Batista said. Mickie then came by and saw the two of them chatting. "They look so cute together" she thought

"Hey you guys!" Mickie said

"Hey Mickie" they both said

"Great match Batista and Candice way to go to teach that snob a lesson"

"Thanks Mickie. I didn't even know I would go through with that"

"I know. Listen Candice, Do you mind if you take me and Kelly to the hotel? We were suppose to get a ride with Punk and Kofi but that obviously didn't happen"

"Yeah Sure. Meet me by my car in 10 minutes"

"Ok I'll go get my things together and meet you there" Mickie said as she headed to her locker room to get her things together

"I better get going. They're going to be waiting and they'll kill me if I'm not there. So I'll see you next Monday then?" Candice said

"Yeah I guess so.." Batista said until he was interrupted by Shane McMahon

"Hey you guys. Can I have a word with the two of you?"

"Yeah sure" Candice said

"What is it?" Batista said

"Well first I want to thank you guys on doing a great job out there. After I saw that all happen I knew you two would be perfect for this trip"

"Trip? Your sending us on a vacation?" Batista questioned

"Are we going to Hawaii?! Or Jamaica?!" Candice said with an excited tone

"Not exactly Candice. Its a business trip" Shane said "It's in Rome"

"Rome?!" Candice said with excitement

"Yes, Rome Candice. We are sending you two to Rome next weekend to promote the upcoming Survivor Series tour in November that's if your interested"

"I am definitely interested!" Candice exclaimed. She was really looking forward to spending time with the animal and it was Rome. How couldn't see turn it down

"That's good. What about you Dave?" Shane questioned him

"I'll go but I'm only going so I can hang around with Candice" Batista said smirking at Candice. She smiled back at him thinking about the weekend of fun they will have

"Ok so its set. I'll have your tickets ready next week and Ill give it to you then" Shane said

"That's fine with me" Batista said as Candice nodded along

"Ok thanks again for doing this for us. Your going to have a great time. Ill see you guys next week. Bye guys" Shane said

"Thanks Shane see you later" Batista said

"Bye Shane" Candice said. Shane has then left and Candice turned around and faced the animal "Can you believe it? We are going to Rome!"

"I sense your excited about it?"

"Oh you bet I am! I can't wait to tell Mickie and Kelly!"

"Speaking of them aren't you suppose to meet them at your car"

"Oh yeah! I forgot. I better go. I'll see you next week Dave" Candice said. She leaned in and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek "Bye!" She said as she began to walk away

"Bye Candice" He said. He hated it when she left but loved it when she saw her go. Dave smiled. He was looking forward to this trip. He was going to get extra time to spend with Candice

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Candice arrived at her locker room. She changed into some jeans and a sweater and grabbed her things. She rushed over to the parking lot and saw Mickie and Kelly leaning against the car

"Sorry I'm late guys but I got caught up with something"

"Save the chit-chat Candice. Where were you? We've been waiting here for twenty minutes!" Mickie said

"I'm really sorry but something came up and it is big!"

"Oh really. What is it?" Kelly questioned seeming really interested in what it was.

"I was talking to Dave and Shane McMahon came over and started to talk to his. He saw us out in and ring and saw how we did a great job so he asked us if Dave and I would go to Rome next weekend to promote the Survivor Series Tour in Europe!"

"Oh My God! Really?? Your going to Rome" Kelly Asked

"Yeah and I'm really excited! And Going with the Animal makes it ten times better!"

"Now are you just excited that Dave is going with you? Mickie asked

"Well um.. Both. But I'm excited about being with Dave. I can get to know him and stuff.."

"You got the hots for him Candice!" Kelly said

"No I don't! We are just friends and that's why I'm excited about the trip"

"Sure you are" Mickie said "That's why you want to get to know him!"

"Please. We are just friends. I just want to get to know my friend"

"Yeah sure. If that's what you say" Kelly said sarcastically.

"What ever guys! Just lets get in the car and get out of here" Candice said. Mickie and Kelly placed their bags in the trunk along with Candice's things. Kelly got in the back and Mickie got into the passengers seat next to Candice. Candice pulled out and drove away with a giant smile on her face thinking about Batista.

**So what did you guys think? I really like this story so far and i hope you like it! I might have another chapter up by tomorrow. I've had nothing to do this past few days so that explains the fast updates. lol. Please review! thank you for reading! =D**


	3. Main Eventers

**Thank you too all that reviewed/Read my Chapter! I really Appreciate it. Now onto the Next Chapter. Enjoy! **

Candice entered the Arena feeling all refreshed. All the superstars were given the week off. No House shows or Appearances so the hardworking superstars got some well needed rest. Candice also needed the rest because on Thursday she would be heading to Rome for a few days to do some promotion work along with the Animal, Batista. She just wanted the next few days to fly by so that she can hop on board that plane and get to Rome. She always loved to stop in Rome. They had great stores and delicious foods that you would never want to leave. Sadly, due to her injuries she missed both chances of heading to Italy on the two separate tours.

Candice opened her locker room and found someone she didn't want to see "What are you doing here, Chris?"

"I couldn't come see my Favorite Diva" He said sarcastically

Candice rolled her eyes. He knew he was up to no good "What the hell are you doing in my locker room? Get out!"

"I don't think so. We need to have a little chat"

"And why is that?" Candice questioned

"Well last week you cost me my match" Jericho said. Candice smiled. She was glad that she made him lose his match "It kind of.. Well how do I put this? Turned me on" Jericho said with a smirk

"Ew" Candice said. She was disgusted and didn't want to hear his crap anymore. "Just get out please!" Candice demanded

Chris approached her. He put his hand on her arm and began to slowly rub it. Candice smacked it out in a matter of seconds. "Feisty are we Candice?" Jericho said "But if Batista came close to you, you would jump right into his arms"

"Shut up. Unlike you, Dave is a much more caring and nicer than you will ever be" Candice said

"Oh really? After hearing that, I'd think Little Candice over has a bit of a crush on Batista. Is that so?"

Candice stood there silent. She didn't know what to say. "I'm right aren't I?" Jericho insisted

"No. We are just friends. Now could you leave?"

"Fine. I'll leave but you have not seen the last of me.." Jericho said as he exited her locker room

Candice sighed. He was gone. "Finally, that asshole left"

Mickie saw Chris leave Candice's locker room. She was puzzled "Why was he in there?" She thought. She decided she was going to find out. She entered her locker room and greeted Candice.

"Hey Candice" Mickie said

"Oh hey Mickie. What's up?" she replied

"Not much. Can I ask you something?

"Yeah of course"

"Why was Chris Jericho in here?"

"He just came in to bother me. He was getting me disgusted. He said that when I tripped him last week and cost him the match that it turned him on and he questioned me that if I liked Batista"

"Well do you?" She asked

"What??"

"Do you like Dave? I mean you told me a bit last week but you never really explained it to me"

"Well I really do. He is such a nice guy. He treats me really well and did I mention that I think he is hot?" Candice said smiling

"Aw" Mickie said with a smile "Now that I think about it a little, you guys do look really cute together"

Candice giggled and blushed a little. "This whole week I've been thinking about him. Everywhere I went he was always on my mind and I so anxious for the Trip to Rome with him"

"Look at you. Your like a 16 year old teenager" Mickie said laughing "but its cute" Suddenly a knock came at the door. They both turned to the door and in came the man they were talking about, Batista

"Hello Ladies" Batista greeted them

"Hey" Candice and Mickie said

"Did you hear Candice? We got a tag Match tonight. Me and You versus Jericho and Beth"

"Really?"

"Yep. Its tonight's main event"

Candice was in shocked. She was going to be in the main event. She hadn't been in a RAW main event since last year when she teamed up with John Cena to take on Umaga, Lance Cade and Trevor Murdoch. Luckily this Match was going to be more fair.

"The main event?! I can't wait. I haven't been in one for a while. I can't wait!"

"Lucky you. I never got to be in one" Mickie said

"You'll get it one day Mickie" Batista said

"Thanks Dave. I better go. RAW is starting and I have to get ready. Bye guys and Good Luck tonight" Mickie said as she walked out the door

"I'm going to leave too. You need to get ready for the match and I have a segment to do"

"Alright. I'll see you later.....Partner" Candice said smiling at Batista

Batista laughed "Bye Candice" He said and left to prepare for the upcoming events on RAW. Candice went through her bags to search for the perfect outfit to wear. After searching frantically, she found the perfect one to wear. It was one of her favorite wrestling attires. It was a silver top with silver pants that had stars along the sides. She took the next hour to change into the her attire and prepare for this big match. She decided to leave her hair down in light curls. She laced up her boots and placed her elbow pads on and took one look into the mirror and was satisfied with what she was wearing. She grabbed her flashy robe with feathers and was out the door. She headed for the curtain only to be stopped by Todd Grisham.

"Hey Candice. Do you mind if we do a quick interview before your match?" He asked

"Sure I will" She said having no problem whatsoever

The camera guy got in front of Candice and Todd positioned himself next to her.

"We go live in 3..2..1" the camera man stated

"Ladies and Gentleman, Please welcome my guest at this time, Former Women's champion and Batista partner tonight, The lovely Candice Michelle!" Todd said

"Thank you for having me Todd"

"Now last week, Chris Jericho placed you in the Walls of Jericho but Batista came in and made the save. You eventually got some revenge. Lets take a look at what happened." They showed the tape where Candice came in and grabbed Jericho's foot and distracted him which lead Batista to hitting the Batista Bomb on Jericho to win the match. Candice smiled and was happy. That jerk deserved it.

"So after last week's actions, are you prepared to be in the same ring as Chris Jericho?"

"I am. I have Batista on my side and I'm sure that with him, we will beat Beth and Chris Tonight"

"I'm sure you will do fine tonight. Good Luck in your match"

"Thanks Todd" After her final words, RAW was about to enter its commercial but before it did, it showed the quick promo of the tag team match which is next

After she was done, Batista was there waiting for her. "Good Interview and you look.." Batista couldn't spit out the words. He was so taken away by how Candice looked. She look so Beautiful. Candice Giggled on how Batista drooled over her "You look beautiful" he finally said

"Thanks. You look great too" Candice said. She smiled as she looked at Batista from head to toe but focusing mostly on his beautiful body.

"Uhh Candice.. I'm up here" He said. Candice blushed and looked up at him.

"Sorry. Lets go are match is next" Candice said as she and Batista walked side by side to the curtain to the entrance. They had already seen both Beth and Chris out in the ring posing with there Belts to the crowd. The crowd began to boo them until they heard some familiar Music. It was Batista's music that blared through the Arena. The crowd got up out of their seats and began to cheer. Batista came out along with the beautiful Candice right by his side. He posed along the entrance ramp as Candice went down the ramp and slapped the hands on the fans.

"And introducing their opponents, 1st from Milwaukee, Wisconsin Candice Michelle and From Washington D.C, Batista!!" Lillian announced

"This is going to be one great match" Cole said

"Of course it is because Candice is in it!" King said

Batista got into the ring as Candice went along the ropes and opened up her robe to reveal her Wrestling attire. She got in the ring next to Batista. She stared down at her opponents and noticed that Chris Jericho was staring right at her with a smirk on his face. She knew something was up and planned on watching him through the match.

Candice decided she would go up first against the Glamazon, the woman she lost to at No mercy. They quickly locked up and Beth had taken control. He took Candice down with a headlock and applied pressure on her. Beth broke it and grabbed Candice by the Hair and started to yell "You think your better than me" Beth yelled at Candice as she slammed her face into the ground. Candice groaned in pain as she touched her face. Beth took her and tossed her into the turnbuckle. Beth charged into the turn buckle until to be stopped by a kick from Candice. Beth was deflected away and Candice placed her legs right around Beth's neck and hit a hurricanrana that sent Beth flying across the ring. They both got up and Candice hit a dropkick on her.

"Nice dropkick from Candice" Said Cole

Beth ran to her corner and tagged Jericho. Jericho got in and Stared at Candice. It was an intergender match so she had to tag in Batista which she did. Batista got in and clotheslined Jericho and few times. Jericho eventually got up and got the upper hand when he poked Batista in the eyes

"What a typical move from Jericho" King said

"You right. You can't trust Jericho in the ring"

Jericho repeatedly kicked Batista in the gut and began to unleash a series of punches to him. He placed him into an headlock and kept him on the floor. Candice looked on with concern

"Come on Batista. You can do it!" She cheered. Batista heard all this and began to slowly break Jericho's hold. He finally broke it and manage to hit a hip toss that sent him flying across the ring. They both laid on the floor and slowly headed for their partners. Jericho reached Beth and tagged her in as well as Batista who did the same. Beth came running toward Candice to hit a clothesline but she dodged and kicked Beth in the Gut. She repeatedly hit Beth with Jabs to the face and chest that made her fall on the mat. She stood over her and did her go daddy dance connected with an elbow drop right on her chest. She went up for a cover but only got a two count. Candice positioned herself as Beth got up. When Beth got up, Candice came running and did her signature spinning heel kick and kicked Beth right into her face. She covered her for the second time and got a two count again this time due to Jericho pulling her off Beth. Jericho stared right at Candice and he leaned in to her and placed his hands on her cheeks and kissed her right on the lips. Batista saw this and was shocked.

"Wow! Jericho just kissed Candice!" Cole said

"I don't understand" King said

Candice pushed Jericho off her and slapped him across the face. Jericho was furious and grabbed Candice by her hair. Batista saw this and jumped into the ring and speared Jericho. Jericho wailed in pain as he fell outside as the ref went to check on him. Beth grabbed Batista by his arm and pushed him. He turned around and saw Beth as she slowly began to walk back. He looked at her and Shrugged at her. He speared her right into the mat just like he did to Chris. The Crowd was in shock but they still chanted Batista's name.

"Did Batista do what I think he did?" King asked

"He sure did!" Cole replied

Candice went over and covered Beth. The ref noticed and began to count.

"One..two..three" The Ref counted. It was over.

"Here are your winners, Candice Michelle and Batista" Lillian announced as Batista music began to blare through the arena. Candice jumped onto Batista and hugged him. She was overjoyed and ecstatic about her win. They posed together in the ring with the ref who held their hands up. They exited the ring posing for the crowd as the Ref checked on Jericho and Beth who had not yet recovered from their spears. Candice and Batista went up the ramp and raised each others hand in victory before they headed backstage. The minute they were backstage, Shane McMahon approached them.

"Guys that was Great! You guys did a really good job. Candice you wrestling ability is improving and your chemistry out there was great." Shane said

"Thanks Shane. Batista was a great Partner and I'd love to team up with him again"

"She was great too. She is a really good Wrestler and one heck of a partner" Batista said smiling to Candice

"That's good to hear. And as promised" Shane said taking out to envelopes. "These are your tickets for Rome. They depart from New York City on Thursday Night and Come back on Monday Afternoon to Chicago Where we will be taping Monday Night RAW so you guys can be here for the taping"

"That's sounds good. Thanks again Shane for sending us" Candice said

"Its no problem. You guys have a good trip and I'll see you next Monday" Shane said walking away waving back to them

"Bye Shane" They both said

"I'm so excited! The trip is in a few days and we have the tickets in our hands!" Candice Said

"Yeah I know"

"This is going to be a Great weekend! Right?"

"Of Course! I mean your going to be with me so it is going to be Great!" Batista said Making Candice laugh

"I'm going to go Candice. I have to get back to the Hotel. I got an Early Flight tomorrow"

"Same here. I'm really tired and I need some sleep"

"I will see you on Thursday. Bye Candice"

"Bye Batista" Candice went in for a hug. As they pulled apart slowly they were face to face. They're lips were inches apart and the Attraction between the two was growing. She just wanted to kiss him there but wasn't sure. They finally broke apart and walked away from each other. Candice turned around and saw the big man walk away. Batista continued walking and turned around. He spotted Candice looking at him. He gave her one of those killer smiles he always gave her. She smiled back and waved back at him one more time. They both turned away and headed for their locker rooms. The Minute Candice got in there, she sat down and said "Why didn't I kiss him?"

Meanwhile at Batista's locker room, he sat down on the bench and grabbed a towel to wipe his sweat off and said "Why didn't I kiss her?"

**I hope you liked it because i sure did. Please review! and Be Sure to check out my other story "The last Bow" and Also since I'm returning to school, I won't be writing everyday so that means updates won't be as frequent as these past few days. Sorry, I'll try to get another chapter in by the weekend. Thanks again guys!**


	4. Trip of a Lifetime

**Thank you too WWEfan1990, Jokersmile, Esha Napoleon, Ainat and Gawjuzdiva for the reviews on my story! Thank you so much and too all that have read. Here is the next chapter! enjoy! =D**

"Today's the day!" Candice said as she jumped out of her bed. She had her bags all packed and just wanted to get on that plane. She was going to Meet Dave in New York first, than head to Rome from there. She was so excited and couldn't wait to get on that plane. She quickly ran into the Shower because she had to be out the door in about an hour if she plans on getting on her flight to New York. Once she got out, she quickly changed into her dark skinny jeans and black boots along with t-shirt and a black Hoodie and dried her hair. She looked in the mirror. "Perfect" She said as she grabbed her bags and was out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a long flight, Candice had arrived in New York. She exited the plane and proceeded to the terminal where she was going to meet Batista. She arrived at the Gate where she was going to meet him but hadn't seen him yet so she sat in the seats waiting for him. She grabbed a Magazine which happened to me WWE magazine. She opened it up and skimmed across the pages until she came across an interesting article that caught her attention. It was an article titled "Candice in need of an Animal?" She read through the article and was amazed at what she read. The writer believes that Batista and her will eventually hook up. She placed it down and began to think. Does Batista feel the same way she feels for him? She just had to wait and see what was going to happen. She turned around was relieved because he saw Batista standing threw with his bag around his shoulder. She waved to him to get his attention. He noticed Candice and walked over to her and greeted her with a hug.

"I was wondering if you were ever going to show up" Candice said pulling away from Batista

"You think I'd miss this?" Batista questioned as Candice giggled "Come on. I think its time we board the plane" Batista said as Candice Nodded in agreement

They headed for the gate and gave the airport attendant their tickets and made there way on the plane. They quickly located their seats and Candice took her seat as Batista placed his bag into the overhead compartment. He quickly took his seat as the plane prepared for takeoff. The Plane left the terminal and was heading for the runway.

"Ladies and Gentleman, Welcome aboard American Airlines flight 533 Non-stop to Rome. We hope you have a safe and comfortable flight. Once again Welcome abroad" Announced the Pilot

The plane lined up with the runway and took speed and was up in the air in a matter of seconds

"The city looks so nice. All the lights look so nice" Candice said as she looked out the window.

Batista looked out the window "Doesn't LA light up like that at Night?" Batista asked

"Nothing compared to this I mean look at it" Candice said

"Yeah Your right. Its one nice looking city" Batista said

Candice and Batista leaned back in their seats as the Plane continued to get to a higher elevation. The plane had finally reached the Correct elevation. Candice took out a piece of paper that had a list of things they had to in Rome. "Here's our 'to-do' list when we get to Rome?"

"What does it say?" Batista asked

"Well we have a press Conference Tomorrow Afternoon and a signing from 5pm to 7pm. That's only Day one"

"What about Saturday and Sunday?"

"Um let's see here. We got another appearance and signing and a television appearance"

"We are really busy these few days"

"Yeah but on Sunday we don't have anything to do, so it will be our day off"

"Aren't we lucky?"

"Yeah, I'll have the chance to shop"

"Me too. My daughters gave me a list of what I have to get them"

"I forgot you got kids. Two girls right?"

"Yeah. I have Kelani who is eighteen now and Athena who is sixteen. I had them with my wife Glenda but we got divorced"

"What happened?"

"We just wanted different things and we couldn't have those things if we were together"

"Oh I bet it was hard"

"Yeah I really loved her and I didn't want to do this to my girls but I had to. But me and Glenda continue to remain good friends for my daughters"

"That's good to hear. But didn't you have another wife? I meet her once or twice before"

"Yeah that was Angie. We got married back in 1998. She was really a great girl but again we had different things we wanted"

"Well what was it?"

"I really wanted another child but she didn't want. She said that having a child was a waste of time and how they are just mistakes. I was in shock. I couldn't believe she could say that about a child because that made me think 'what did she think about my daughters?' and I just decided to end it"

"I'm sorry to hear that. My divorce wasn't any better"

"Really? What happened with yours?"

"Well his name was Ken. He was such a nice guy and we got married a few years ago. When I began being on the road more frequently. He would go out more often when I was home and barely spent time with me. Then one day I went out shopping and when I came back I found him on my bed with two women. I was in shock. How could a man I loved so much do this to me? I kept asking myself. Then we finally got divorced and I've been single ever since." She explained

"Wow What kind of guy would cheat on a beautiful girl like you? I know I sure wouldn't" Batista said with smile

Candice blushed "Your way too sweet, dave. I guess me and you have had our fair share of relationship problems"

"Yeah. Way to much of it"

"I just hope that one day I can find someone again" She said as she looked into his eyes

Candice eventually became a little more curious and wanted to know more about Batista's relationship "Do you think you would ever get into another relationship?"

"I don't know. A part of me wants too but the other part doesn't want me to because I might get my heart broken again"

"Oh" Candice said as she put her head down. She was bummed out by his answer. She believed that he may not give Love a chance again

"But whatever. You never know what will happen right?"

"Yeah your right" Candice said. She decided to change the subject to something else "I really want to know what movies they have on?"

"I love international flights because you always have a great selection of movies" Batista said

"I know. How about we watch Knocked up? I heard it was really funny"

"Sure why not?" Batista said as she pressed the button to start the movie. Candice gave one headphone to Batista as she inserted her headphone into her ear. Candice got closer to Batista and leaned on his shoulder as they watched the Movie together. Throughout the Movie there was nothing but giggles and laughs from the both of them.

When the movie came to an end Batista said "That was a great Movie right?" He turned his head to see Candice sleeping on his shoulder. He took out her headphones and placed them away and left her to sleep on his shoulder and soon he would fall asleep as well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next Morning, the duo at arrived in Rome and wasted no time in heading to there hotel room. Candice opened the door to the room with Batista right behind her.

"This room is gorgeous" She headed for the window and was amazed at their view "Look at the view!'

Batista walked toward her to observe the view and was amazed "Wow. We got the whole city view from up here"

"Good thing we are on the 20th floor or we wouldn't being seeing this all"

Batista carried their luggage into the room and placed it by the dressers. Candice walked into the bathroom and saw the beautiful tub that looked like a pool. She left the bathroom and sat on her bed "The Tub is like a pool! It's huge!"

"I guess everything is bigger in Rome" Batista said "You better get changed, we have to leave in an hour if we plan on making it to that conference"

"Your right" She said as she opened up her luggage and grabbed what she needed to wear. She headed for the bathroom where she changed into a a black dress that sparkled along with a nice pair of silver heels. She fixed up her hair and left the room. As she exited, she found Batista putting a pair of jeans on. He turned around and asked "Are you ready?" as he placed his black crew neck sweater.

"Yeah I'm ready. Let me just grab my bag and we can leave"

"Your looking Really nice in that dress Candice"

"Thank you. You look handsome in your tight little shirt" She said winking at him "I'm ready to go"

He went toward the door and opened it for her as she exited out. They walked the halls and headed downstairs to where there Driver was ready to take them to their Press Conference.

**Author's Notes: Well How did you like it? Please be sure to leave a review. I won't have another chapter up till the weekend atleast. I also need help in deciding something my next fic. I'm debating over a Stacy/Randy fic and a High School fic with lots of other characters so if you choose to review please tell me what will you like to see. But don't worry, if one idea isnt selected i'm still going to do the fic at a later date. lol. Thanks again for reading! =D**


	5. Foreign Affairs

**Here's the Long awaited Chapter! lol Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Really appreciate it! Enjoy and Please Review! Thank you!**

Finally, it was the day Candice was looking forward during her trip. The day she could relax and actually enjoy Rome. The last two days was jammed back with appearances, conferences and so many other things that made Candice want to shoot herself. She was relieved as now she would spend her whole Sunday with Batista. She smiled at the thought of Batista. Even though these past two days were tough, Seeing Batista always made her smile and would lift her spirit up like it was nothing. She began to think what she should do with Batista today? "Maybe we can explore the city" She thought. That sounded great to her. The perfect thing to do to spend time with Batista. She exited the Bathroom to find Batista laying on his bed flipping through the channels to find nothing but TV programming in Italian. He put a confused look on

"What's the matter?" She asked

"All the channels are in Italian" He said

Candice just stared right at him "Dave, your in Italy! What do you expect to hear on Italian television? Chinese?!" She said

Batista laughed "I was only kidding" He said smirking "Are you almost ready?"

"Yeah I'm just going to get dressed"

"Well hurry up its already Noon and that only gives us a little time to sight see"

"I'm on it" She said as she grabbed some clothes and headed back into the bathroom. She changed into her dark jeans, a red t-shirt, Black zip up sweater along with some nice black flats. She straightened her dark hair and applied some quick make up and left the bathroom. She saw Batista ready wearing dark jeans, A black shirt, a nice leather jacket along with his favorite pair of black sunglasses.

"Well hello Handsome" She said in a seductive tone

He laughed at her comment "Well Hello Gorgeous!" He said out loud "Are you ready for our day of sightseeing?"

"You bet I am" She replied as she grabbed her bag and headed for the door. Batista followed her as they headed downstairs to begin their Journey of exploring Rome. As they exited the Hotel they spotted some many different Boutiques and small cafes and restaurants. Candice wished she could live here everyday enjoying this beautiful city like those lucky citizens.

"Well, Where should we begin?" He asked

"How about the Colosseum? I was never their before" She said

"That's fine. Lets go" Batista said as they walked through the small streets of Rome. She quickly hooked her arm into Batista's arm as they continued to walk to heir destination. It felt so right and she didn't have plans on letting go.

"I'm so happy that we decided to come" She said

"I can say the same thing" He said

They continued on their journey as they passed by the different attractions including the Pantheon, Roman's Forum and so much more. She was having so much fun as well as Batista who was smiling and laughing as they headed for the Colosseum.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wow I can't believe that people actually built that two thousand some years ago" Candice said

"I know. And they put people up against tigers and lions to fight to the death" He said

"I think no matter what they put against you, you would still win" She said smiling

"Really? Me?"

"Of course. I mean your strong and you would tear those animals into pieces in a matter of seconds" She said as she squeezed his bicep

"Really now?" He said as he flexed. Candice held onto his arm as he flexed. She thought it was cute on how he was trying to impress her and it most certainly did work

"Well where should we go now?" She asked

"Well, there is this nice park just down there. Its called Villa Borghese. Its this beautiful Garden that has a pond and these museums. Your up for it?" She asked

"Yeah sure why not? We still have an hour to kill before we head to dinner" He said as he walked into the direction of the park

"Dinner? For me?"

"Yeah I got reservations at this restaurant that has some of Rome's best Pasta. I found it just for you" He said smiling at her. "Aw" She thought. She was special enough to go doing something like that for her?

They entered the park and boy, was it beautiful. It's grass was so green and it had beautiful Monuments from ancient Rome. It was the perfect place to be with someone you have deep feelings for. They walked around the park and found a nice marble bench to sit on right next to a beautiful pond. They sat next to each other as she leaned over to him still having her arm wrapped around his

"Isn't this place just so romantic?"

"Yeah Rome itself is romantic"

"This has to be one of my most favorite trips I've ever been on. I went to the right place and took the right guy with me" She said smiling at the Animal. Everything she stated was true. Nothing about it was false.

"Mine too. This was better than all of my trips combined" Batista said. It was True. He hadn't been this happy in so many years.

"Really? Well don't I feel so special. Your favorite trip was with me" Candice said as they continued to observe their surroundings. The park had some beautiful trees and flowers along with unique statues from the ancient Rome time period.

"Oh look. They have Lilies. Those are my favorite flowers" She said pointing to the patch full of them. Batista got up and pulled out one of the flowers. He cleaned of the dirt from the stem and handed it to Candice.

"Here, A beautiful flower for a beautiful girl" He said

"Aw your so sweet" She said while she hugged him

"You want to get going? Dinner is in a few" he asked

"Yeah Lets get going" She said as she got up from her seat and walked away from bench taking the flower her gave her and holding onto it as she hooked onto his arm again and walked out of the park

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wow. That was some really good food" He said as he exited the restaurant

"I know. They didn't lie when they said 'Rome's best Pasta' did they?"

"I don't think so" They both exited the restaurant and Candice had hooked her arm onto his. The walked around the plaza until they found a beautiful fountain there. They sat down along the fountain's edge as they watched the different things happening around the town.

"Oh look at all the coins" She said

"All those people made wishes" He said

"Well I am going to make a wish" She said taking out a Italian coin. She held it in her hand and thought of what to wish for. She finally decided what she wanted "I wish that I could kiss Dave" She said in her mind as she tossed the coin into the fountain along with the other thousands of coins

"Well what did you wish for?" He asked

"I can't tell you because it won't come true then and I wouldn't want that would I?"

"That's true but can you at least tell me who its about? Is it about a person?" he questioned

"Well yeah. Its about a special guy" She said with a shy tone. She hoped that he would figure out that it is him

"Who's the guy?" He questioned raising an eyebrow

"Well I work with him in the WWE, he has dark hair and a body a girl would just die over for" She said smirking

"Wow this guy should be lucky to have such a gorgeous girl have the hots for him" He said making Candice giggle

He turned his head to face hers and he placed his hand over her hand which was resting on her lap. He slowly leaned in "Could perhaps this lucky guy be me?" He said as he slowly turned his to his left as he approached Candice's lips.

"That lucky guy is indeed you" she whispered as Batista continued to get closer to her lips. Their lips were inches apart and They both took a quick look at each other until they closed their eyes and locked lips. Batista gave her a kiss with so much passion and Candice put as much passion into her kiss. They both broke away from the kiss mesmerized by what had just happen.

"My wish came true" she managed to say. Batista just smiled.

I want you now" was as she said before she kissed him again with more Passion. Batista broke the kiss and Grabbed her hand and began to walk away from the fountain. He wanted to take this somewhere more private. "Come on. I've got a better place to take this too" He said. Candice just followed him as they sprinted through the place Batista wanted to go

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They had entered their hotel and quickly jetted upstairs to their room. They found their door and Candice opened her bag to search for her keycard as Batista kissed her neck and caressed his hands all over her hips. She giggled as Batista continued to kiss her neck that it made her feel so good. She finally found her keycard and slipped it into the slot and the door opened. She opened it as rushed in as Batista closed it shut and just walked right up to Candice and gave her another kiss while kicking their shoes off. The kiss was so deep and full of passion. As their kiss continued she dropped her bag and walked over to one of the beds not separating from their kiss. She laid on the bed as he continued to kiss her. She moved her hands all around his muscular back and he kept his hands right on her hips. As they continued in their deep kiss, Batista slipped his tongue into Candice as they're tongues massaged each other. Candice began to grabbed onto his shirt as she pulled it off and tossed it over on the floor. She managed to turn him over so she could get on top. She stared at his well defined abs and muscular arms as she went in for another kiss slipping her tongue into his. Batista kept his hands on Candice's ass as she placed her hands on his chest. She broke away from the kiss to take off her sweater and t-shirt to reveal her Black and gray laced bra. He quickly pulled her into another kiss as she slowly placed her hands at his belt. She stopped kissing him as she stood out debating if she should have sex with him.

"Candice, we don't have too" He said

"No.. I want too" She said as she kissed him and began to undo his belt and zipper. Batista turned her over and got up from the bed. Candice was confused until he pulled her up and Kissed her again. He began to undo her pants as she pulled them to to reveal her black panties. Candice wasted no time as well as she pulled off the Animal's pants not once releasing from his powerful kiss. He pulled him forward as they fell on the bed and made love the whole night.

**Author's Notes: So what did you guys think? Are you satisfied now? They finally hooked up but that doesn't mean this story is over. It is FAR from over =] lol Well I'll probably have another Chapter up by Monday or Tuesday or so. Im not sure yet. Also i Started a new Story. Its High School story called "Life in the Hills" so if you get a chance drop by and read and review. I'm basically going to focus on these three stories for now and when i complete one of them, I'll start a new one. Thanks again for reading!**


	6. Right Here

**Thanks everyone for the really nice reviews! i hope your happy with what your reading. So onto the next chapter! review and enjoy! =]**

Batista awoke from his slumber and rubbed his eyes. He turned over and noticed Candice sleeping. He smiled. She looked like an angel when she slept. He got out of the bed, the same bad they had sex in the previous night. It was one of the greatest nights of his life. He placed on some sweatpants and headed into the bathroom. He turned the sink knobs and the water flowed into the palms of his hand and splashed it right in his face. He Rose and stared into the Mirror looking at what he has become. He was Happy on where he was in life. He was doing good on RAW and was with an incredible girl. But was he ready for Candice? He didn't know if he was ready to get back in another relationship. His last two Loves weren't successful as he hoped they would be. He didn't know what to do. Should he call it off with Candice or take a chance? He just didn't know.

"Up already?" Candice said entering the bathroom with just a robe on. She walked over to him and planted a kiss right on his lips while wrapping her arms around his neck as he placed his hands around her hips. It felt so right. Candice was so happy to be with him and didn't want to be anywhere else except in his arms. His kisses were so tender and so passionate. It was one kiss she has never had before. She pulled out and placed rested her head on his chest with her arms wrapped around his body. "I don't want to leave. I love it here"

"Sorry to break it to you but we have a plane to catch in two hours. We have a show tonight"

"Can't that wait?"

"Sorry Candice" He said "I'm sure we will come back"

"I'm telling Vince that if needs to send two people on a nice trip, we are the people for it" She said Smiling

"Go get packing" He said as she turned around. Batista gave her a light pat on her ass. She looked at him and smirked.

"You naughty little boy" She said

--

After a long flight, Candice and Batista arrived at the arena. They were feeling the jet lag but they would make it. They traveled a few times every week and they were use to it by now.

"I wonder what's in store for us tonight" Candice questioned

"Watch Jericho want some revenge for last week" Batista said

"Don't get yourself hurt now" Candice said

"I won't but I can't say the same for him" He said smirking

"Candice!" Mickie yelled out and ran to her for a hug which Candice accepted "I've missed you!"

"I missed you too!" Candice said

"I'm so glad you back... Oh you too Dave" Mickie said smirking to the animal "So how was it?"

"It was really nice. We both had a really good time" Candice said

"You go tell Mickie all about our trip because I have to get ready for RAW" Batista said. Candice went over to him and give him a nice kiss. Mickie was blown away. Candice and Batista released from their kiss and turned around to see Mickie's facial expression. Batista walked away letting Candice deal with explaining to Mickie.

"Ok Mickie calm down." Candice said as Mickie gave her that same facial expression

"Calm down?! How did you expect me to Calm down after seeing that?! She said"What happened?"

"Well Me and Dave hooked up during the trip"

"I Can see that!!" Mickie said "How? When? I want details!"

"Well yesterday we had the day off and we spent the whole day together sight-seeing. He took me out to dinner to this nice restaurant and then we went to go sit by this fountain. We talked and eventually he kissed me right there. Oh my god Mickie it was one of the best feelings I've ever had!" Candice said. She paused for a second so Mickie to take everything in "And later that night we... Well we..."

"You guys had Sex?!" Mickie shouted out loud

"Shh! Someone will hear you!" Candice said

"I'm sorry! It is just so shocking anyways continue!"

"Well we did have sex and it felt so good. I loved every second of it. Being in his arms was something that felt so amazing and his kisses were one of a kind!" Candice said

"Wow. Dave is a good lover" Mickie said with a wink

"Shut up. I hope nobody heard what you said about what me and Dave did"

"Nobody did! Let's go to the locker room, Kelly would be looking forward to hearing this" Mickie said Grabbing Candice by her hand and dragging her. After they left, a mysterious figure stepped out.

"Wow so Candice and Batista an item?" He said "I'm going to destroy" Said the man who watched Candice and Mickie walk away.

--

Batista entered his Locker room and placed his bags down. He was so confused. During the whole flight, He thought about him and Candice. He didn't know what to do because he wasn't sure if he was ready to be in an relationship. He needed some help and decided to call a good friend who knew would have an answer to his problem. He grabbed his phone and went down the list and pressed send. He placed the phone to his ear as it began to ring until someone finally picked up

"Hello" Said the person on the other line

"Hey John!" Batista said

"Well if it isn't the man who placed me on the injured list" He responded "What's up?"

"Not much. How have you been?"

"I'm doing good. My neck is a lot better but Torrie still puts me to work. I never knew running a store was so difficult and having a pregnant Boss doesn't make it better"

Batista laughed "How is Torrie?"

"She is doing good. She is due any day now so she is resting while I work at her store to prepare for a big sale. I hate you for doing this to me"

"How is it my fault?"

"Well if you hadn't injured me I would be there right now avoiding all this" John said

"Sorry" Was all Batista managed to get out "But I called to ask you something"

"Yeah you can ask me anything"

"Well Last night, Me and Candice well me and her hooked up. I really am into her especially since these last few weeks and the storyline we got together"

"Woah Big boy. You hooked up with Candice?"

"Yeah last night. We had the weekend away in Italy doing some work and we kind of hooked up last night"

"That's really good man"

"Yeah I know but.."

"But what?"

"Well I don't know if I'm ready for another relationship. My last two failed and I don't want to be in line to fail at this one"

"Well why don't you maybe take it slow?"

"I don't know, John"

"Or just her that you are not ready right now but you will be soon"

"I don't know if she is going to wait"

"If she cares, I'm sure she would" John said

"Yeah your right. I'm going to tell her" Batista said. He suddenly heard a female voice and knew it was Torrie.

"John, I don't hear boxes being piled up! What are you doing?" Torrie yelled

"I think you should go john before Torrie kills you"

"Your right man. I'll talk to you later" John said as he hanged up the phone. Batista closed his phone and placed it down in his bag. He needed to talk to Candice as soon as he could. He left his locker room and headed for hers

--

"I'm so happy for you" Kelly said hugging Candice "You guys do look really cute together"

"Thanks Kel" Batista knocked on the door and entered the room

"Hi girls" He said

"Hey Dave" Mickie and Kelly said

"Hey baby" Candice said giving Batista a peck on the lips.

"Do you mind if I speak to Candice in private?"

"Yeah Of course" Mickie said as she dragged Kelly out

"Don't you guys get to dirty in here" Kelly said with a wink. Mickie dragged her out of the room.

"What do you need to talk about?"

"About us" Candice was stumped. Was Dave going to call it off with her? She began to get worried

"Yeah well you see. I really do care about you and I'm still crazy about you but I don't know if I'm ready to embark in another relationship just yet. My last two didn't go well and I don't want to rush into this one just yet"

Candice was blown away. She was so upset and distraught. "So last night it was nothing? Everything we did was for nothing?!"

"No Candice, its wasn't.." Batista was cut off by Candice's rage

"Just stop. I put my heart out and this is what I get? No I'm done. Just please leave" Candice said

"Candice hear me out"

"I heard you out but I just want you to Leave" Candice yelled out while she began to tear up. Batista didn't know what do say or do. He just broke Candice's heart and he knows it. He went for the door and opened it and turned around to look at Candice one last time before he exited the room. Candice was just in shock. How could he have done this to me? She believed he really cared for him but was obviously another pawn in his game. She grabbed a tissue to wipe the tears away until she got a knock on the door. It was a crew member.

"Candice, tonight you got a match.." Said the crew member

"Oh with who? Beth? Jillian?" She asked sniffing and trying to cover up her tears

"Not exactly.." He said "Its the main event. Your facing Chris Jericho.." Candice eyes blew up. She had to face Chris Jericho. The same man who put her through pain these last few weeks. Her legs began to shake. Her nerves were taking the best of her. She was in a fight of her life tonight

--

Chris Jericho was with Todd Grisham for a backstage segment.

"So Chris you have a match with Candice tonight?" Todd asked

"Yeah I requested it" Chris said

"But why?"

"To teach her a lesson about getting in other peoples Business!"

"What about Cyber Sunday? You have a match against Batista for your title"

"Well hopefully Batista will watch tonight to what I do to his little Girlfriend. I have to go Todd. My match is next"

Chris headed down the hall to the entrance ramp where his music was blaring. He went out and headed down the ramp with a serious look as The fans booed him

"The following Match is scheduled for one fall, Making her way to the ring from Manhasset, New York, He is the World heavyweight Champion, Chris Jericho!" Lillian announced

Chris entered the ring and posed with his title before his opponent was coming out.

Candice was still backstage. She was nervous that she was shaking out of her black wrestling attire. She headed for the entrance once she heard her music begin to play. She went out and was greeted by thousands of fans. She was nervous the whole time as she walked down the ramp. She couldn't believe the match she was being placed in

"And his opponent, From Milwaukee, Wisconsin, Candice Michelle!" Lillian announced.

Candice made her way into the ring and stared dead at Chris Jericho. This man was going to cause her so much pain and agony. Tonight she was certainly in for something. The bell rung and Candice backed into her corner as Chris walked over to her. She was scared and Chris put his sadistic smile on his face. He grabbed her my the hair and dragged her out of the corner. The ref ordered him to stop and he released his grip and Candice laid on the floor. He went up to her face and said "Tonight, I'm going to teach you a lesson!" Chris said to her. Candice wasn't going to put up with this and she slapped him across the face so hard that her hand print was visible. Chris turned to her and grabbed her by the hair and put her in a suplex position and hit a suplex on her. This was only the beginning of her pain tonight.

--

Backstage, Batista grabbed a cup of coffee. He wasn't aware of what was happening and he didn't do anything about it until CM Punk came by.

"Yo You know Candice is in a match right now with Jericho?" Punk told him

"What?!" Batista said

"Yeah they got a match. He is tearing her apart" Punk said. Batista just dropped his cup and ran to the entrance ramp. He quickly came out running and saw Jericho clotheslining Candice. He ran into the ring and Speared Jericho. The Ref rang the bell signally the DQ as Batista immediately went to check on Candice. He lifted her and looked into her eyes. At that moment, He knew something. He was ready and he wanted to be with her and no one else. Batista just pulled her into a Kiss right in front of the whole crowd. The crowd was in shock. Candice excepted as she deepened the kiss even more. After they released Batista spoke "I am ready for a relationship" Candice smiled. That's what she wanted to hear. They embraced until Jericho got in the ring with a chair.

"Watch out!" Candice said as Batista turned around right into the Chair shot. Batista fell to the floor like a pile of bricks. Candice was in shock and dropped to her knees. She check out him and called out his name repeatedly. Jericho stared at the two. His mission to destroy them was working so far. He dropped the chair and exited the ring as the crowd booed him. He went up to the end of the ramp and posed with his title and exited the entrance. Candice stood their right by Batista's side. "Dave can you hear me?"

Batista's eyes fluttered open and the first thing he saw was the beautiful Candice looking into his eyes. "Hello Beautiful" He managed to let out

Candice giggled. "In the worst situations, you always manage to make me laugh" She said "Can you get up?"

"Yeah I can" Batista rose from the ring and slowly exited as Candice followed him. She held onto him just incase if he fell that she would catch him. They slowly walked up the ramp as the crowd cheered for them.

"I'll be right by your side" Candice said

"Me too" He said as me two. He stopped walking and pulled Candice into another kiss as the Whole crowd watched the duo. They released from their kiss and went into the back, with Candice still having her hand right around his arm.

**Author's notes: Well what did you guys think? Are you happy they are finally together? but remember that doesn't mean this story is over! hehe =] please leave a review and if you get a chance check out my other story! "life the in hills" its a high school story. Thanks again for reading. Another update should be posted sometime during the weekend.**


	7. Candicilous Victory

**Thanks to everyone who read and to those who reviewed especially, Ainat, WWEFan1990, Esha Napoleon, Katie and Gawjuzdiva! It means alot to me! I hope you continue to enjoy this story! Enjoy this Chapter and be sure to drop a review! Thanks! =]**

"Stop it!" Candice said in between giggles. Batista was tickling her as they laid on their giant bed. Candice kept giggling as Batista tickled on her most ticklish spot, her hips "Dave stop, please" She said giggling louder and louder

"Ok I'll stop" He said as he released from his grip.

Candice slapped him on the shoulder "That's what you get" Candice said

"Oh I'm sorry. Let me pay you back" He said as he leaned in a gave her a soft kiss. Candice placed her hand around his neck and deepened it until they released from each other

"Nice way to pay it back" Candice said with a wink. She got up from the bed and opened the shades to reveal the bright sun "Its a nice day" Batista quickly covered his eyes from the sun and began to squint

"Close the blinds" He said

"Oh come on!" Candice said "Its already eleven and you got a huge day ahead with you! Title Match tonight!"

"That's not till Later. Can't we just relax?"

"No time for relaxing!" Candice said pulling the covers off to reveal Batista in red boxers "Come on"

Batista got up and walked over to Candice who had a Black lace Bra and Panties. She stared out the window as Batista slowly placed his hands on Candice's shoulder and kissed her neck. She loved it when he did that. "Dave" She said with a giggle

He slowly pushed her bra strap down and kissed her Shoulder "Before we go do you maybe want to go for another round" He said with a wink

She turned around and placed her hand right on his chest and began to push him back onto the bed making him lay down on the bed "Lets go Tiger" She said jumping on top of him giggling

--

Candice and Batista arrived at the Arena, in his hometown of Washington D.C where tonight, Batista was facing his nemesis Chris Jericho for one thing he desired to have so much. He was been chasing that title for way too long and it is time that he regains what is his. Candice and Batista arrived at the Locker room and placed their bags down.

"What type of Match do you think your going to be in tonight?" Candice asked

"I don't know. No matter which match it is I'm going to win" Batista said

"That's what I want to hear" Candice said "Can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah shoot"

"Well I was wondering if I can come ringside to your match?"

Batista looked over at her "I don't know. I don't want you getting hurt"

"I will not. I want to be there to support you. Cheer you on!" Candice said

"Well, having a hot lady like you in my corner would be nice" Batista said

Candice smiled and walked up to him and gave him a kiss "Thank you. Now you better get ready. Your match is soon" She said "You've got a Title to win"

"Your right"

"Oh and before I forget. Tonight, after you win, I've got something planned" Candice said winking making Batista wonder what she had in store

--

The bell rang and Lillian was in the ring ready to announce the next match up "The following Match is schedule for one fall and it is for the World heavyweight championship" Chris Jericho's music came out with his Belt wrapped around his waist. "Introducing first, From Manhasset, New York, He is the World Heavyweight Champion, Chris Jericho!" Lillian announced. Chris walked down the ramp focusing on what was ahead for him. He was greeted by Boos as he walked down the ramp and entered the ring. He got onto the second rope on the turnbuckle and took off his title and raised it high above his head as his Music slowly diminished.

Suddenly, Batista's Music Blared through the Arena and every single fan got up from the Feet and began to Cheer. Batista entered the Arena with Candice not far along in a yellow dress and Brown boots. Batista was Greeted by his hometown Fans and some began to chant his name. He did his signature taunt along with his fireworks. "And the Challenger, Washington D.C's Own, Batista!" Lillian announced. Batista made his way down the ring staring at Jericho. Candice was not far behind as Batista entered the ring with Candice staying ringside. Batista got onto of the turnbuckle and raised his arms with the Crowd going crazy. Candice clapped her hands for him and Jericho stared at Batista.

Batista got off the turnbuckle as Lillian was about to announce the results "Now we will reveal the results determining the stipulation of the match" Lillian opened the card "The Stipulation of this match with 55% of the vote will be a Steel Cage match!" Lillian announced before she exited the ring. The cage above them slowly began to lower with Batista and Jericho and a referee. Batista stared right onto Jericho as the cage was locked in and ready to go. They quickly locked up and Batista pushed Chris into the turnbuckle. Batista kneed Jericho in the stomach causing him to hold his stomach. Batista gave him a few right hands knocking him down to the ground

"Come On Batista!" Candice yelled out

Batista grabbed Chris by the Hair and Threw him against the steel cage making him fall to the grown. Batista decided to take this chance and begin to climb the cage. Jericho notice this and he quickly got up and pulled him back down falling on his back. Jericho got on top of him and began hitting him with right hands. Jericho got up and hit a leg drop right on him. Batista groaned in pain as he got up. Jericho kicked him right in the gut and continued to kick him until he was down again. This time Jericho began to climb the cage. Batista saw this and got up as fast as he could and quickly climb the cage and began punching Jericho making him fall on his feet. Batista jumped off and hitting a flying clothesline taking them both down. They slowly got up and began trading right hands with each other until Batista hit a huge clothesline on Jericho making him fall to the ground.

"Go Batista!" Candice cheered while clapping. Batista turned around and smiled at Candice. Batista turned around and Jericho hit a clothesline Knocking Batista's Back into the steel cage making Batista groaned. Jericho then whipped Batista into the other side of the cage. Batista fell onto the bottom roped by the cage and Chris hit a huge kick right into the back of his skull. Candice looked on and was really worried. Batista looked like he was in La La land and didn't know where he was. Jericho knew this was his time to take advantage and strike more pain into the Animal. Jericho took Batista and threw him against one side of the cage. Jericho looked at Batista with a sadistic look. He slowly stared at him as he rose. Jericho Ran for a clothesline but Batista dodge it and speared Jericho into the ground. Both men were down and they weren't getting up

"Come on Batista!" Candice cheered "You can do it! Do it for me!"

Batista listened to Candice and slowly got up. Jericho slowly got up and the two began to trade punches. Batista punched Jericho away and Began to climb the cage at the corner. Jericho quickly climbed up and kicked Batista off onto the turnbuckle so Jericho could get on top. Jericho got on top Batista to get to the top but Batista pulled his leg and pushed him down further. Batista turned around so his face was facing the ring as he managed to get Jericho legs between his head. He grabbed on to him and Dropped him down into a Batista Bomb. The Crowd was in shock. Candice was in shock as well. Batista was still standing on the turnbuckle and was surprised. He saw Jericho motionless and knew this was his chance. He quickly climbed the cage and went our the top and dropped to the floor. He did it.

Lillian stood up "Here is your winner and New World Heavyweight Champion, Batista!" Lillian Announced as the crowd went crazy cheering for Batista and chanting his name. The Referee came over and gave him the belt and handed it to him. Candice gave over and hugged Batista. Batista embraced Candice with one hand and raise the title up.

"I knew you could do it!" Candice said. Batista and her walked up the Ramp. Batista continued to hold his title up. Jericho got up slowly and spotted Batista and Candice with huge smiles on their faces.

"Your going to Pay!" Chris said

Batista Posed with his title in one hand and with Candice wrapped around his other arm. He held the title and pulled her into a deep passionate kiss as the crowd continued to cheer for their New World Heavyweight Champion

--

"I'm so proud of you!" Candice said as she opened the door to their hotel room "I knew you could do it"

"Well I had a great girl in my corner" Batista said "Now remember what you said before, that you had something planned"

"Oh right" Candice said "Well I need you to come to the pool in ten minutes with a bathing suit and robe" She handed him a white robe

"Isn't it cold outside to go swimming and isn't it closed now?"

"Its a heated pool and what they don't know won't hurt them" Candice said "Get a move on" She said as she left the room

"Whatever you say" Batista said as he headed into the bathroom and got into his bathing suit on and placed his robe on as Candice stated. He left the room and headed up to the pool which was a floor up. He entered the pool area and spotted Candice in a tan color bikini that looked so nice on her body "I'm here"

"Come on Big Boy" She said leading him into the pool steps. She took of her bikini top and bottom and tossed them aside and dived into the water. Batista removed his robe and his bathing suit and bared all and dived into the pool and chased after Candice. Candice came up from the water and pushed her hair back. Batista came up right in front of Candice. She placed her arms around his neck and wrapped her legs around his body as they swam in the water"How do you like what I planned?"

"More than like it. I love it" He said

Candice looked up into the sky and looked at the stars and the full moon "Look up" She said. Batista looked up "Isn't it beautiful?" Candice asked

"Not as beautiful as you" He said smiling.

"Aw" Candice said. She gave him a kiss. He deepened the kiss and slipped his tongue in which she accepted. They wrestled with each other's tongues, tasting each other. He placed his arms around her waist and continued to kiss her with so much passion. She loved his kisses and it made her feel so good. She pulled out of the kiss and placed her head on his shoulder as they continued to swim in the pool

--

Candice and Batista were sitting on a lawn chair with Candice laying on his chest with their robes on. They were laughing and having such a good time

"Can I ask you a question?" Candice said

"What is it?" Batista asked

"What's your favorite thing about me?"

"Well let's see. I have so many. Your eyes, Your body, your smile" Batista said "There is so much. I can't pick one"

"Come on. Pick one!" Candice demanded

"Okay. Hmm let's see" Batista said as he thought "I would have to say that smile of yours always gets me"

"Really?"

"Yeah I love your smile. Now what about me?"

"That's easy! Your body!" Candice said making Batista laugh "Its True. Your tattoos make it even sexier. Which's is your favorite?"

"The one on my arm with the Greek and Pilipino flag. I'm happy about where I came from" Batista said "What about yours?"

"The stars on my back" Candice said "It tells me to reach for the stars and I think I've reached for one right here" Candice said looking at him

Batista looked at her and pulled her up and gave her a kiss "Thanks babe" Candice smiled

"Come on. Its getting cold and late" Candice said as she got off Batista onto her feet

"Your right. Lets go babe" Batista said

Batista got up and grabbed Candice's hand and held onto it tight as they walked back ot the hotel room to get a good night sleep.

**Author's Notes: So what did you guys think? Batista is Champion and he and Candice seem to be sparking this relationship pretty damn good. lol. Expect another update this week, Sometime near the weekend i hope. The Story "the last bow" Will be on hiatus for now but I will complete it soon. As for "life in the Hills" expect it to be update by Tomorrow or Thursday. I'm really enjoying that story and that explains why i've updated that story alot. But i have not forgotten this Story and don't plan on forgetting it soon lol. Thanks again for reading and please review =DDD**


	8. Champion

**Back with another Chapter. I would have posted this earlier this week but I was really sick. I thought since i was sick i would accomplish more but that didn't happen. I'm still sick as we speak but i return to school tomorrow even though i'd like another day off. Thanks to everyone who had read and reviewed. Means a lot. Here's the next chapter! Be sure to review and enjoy!**

"Its the World Heavyweight Champion, Candice Michelle!" Batista said as Candice walked around the hotel room with the Title around her waist. She posed like Batista and took off the Belt and raised it. This made Batista crack up so much that he fell off the bed. Candice looked over and started laughing

"Are you okay?" She asked still laughing

Batista held onto his head. "Yeah I'm fine" He said

"How was my impression of you?"

"It was pretty damn good"

"Did I do it better than you?"

"Uh Nope" Batista said "Nobody can do it better than me just like nobody can rip their robe off their body like you"

Candice giggled "Yeah your right and nobody can look great in your little underwear like you" Candice said with a wink

"Oh Candice" Batista said as he went over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up with her arms around his neck and kissed her. "You like my little underwear?"

"Like isn't the correct term. Love is!" Candice said "And the best part is I get to see it all without the underwear on" Candice smirked at Batista. He loved how she talked Dirty to him. It turned him on Big time

"You know when you talk like that, it really turns me on" Batista said. He placed Candice down and she walked over on top of the bed "I need something to calm me down

"It does?" Candice said "Well why don't you come over here and I'll calm you down" She said with a sexy growl. Batista ran over to the bed and got on top of her and planted a deep kiss on her. She pulled away and looked into his eyes "Is that all you got Animal?"

"I got plenty more.."

--

Candice and Dave arrived at the Arena, prepared for a jam packed edition of Monday Night RAW, Live in Houston. Problems were destined to arise tonight, following Jericho's loss to Batista who is know the new world heavyweight champion. Candice and Batista were holding hands as they walked the corridor, dragging their suitcases to their locker room. They opened the door and spotted two People in front of them.

"Torrie?! John?!" Candice said

"Surprise!" Torrie said. Candice walked up to Torrie and gave her a hug. She missed Torrie so much ever since she had retired back in May.

Batista walked over to John and gave him a hug "Good to see you man" Batista said

"Same here. We decided that tonight would be a good time to see you guys" John said

"Torrie, you look so great. The baby is coming soon?" Candice said

"Yep. I'm due this week" Torrie said "I can't wait to pop this thing out"

Candice giggled "I thought it would be a joy to be pregnant?" Candice asked

"Yeah right! Just ask John about that" Torrie said

"Its not easy. Everyone around her goes through this crap" John said "Running to Burger King in the middle of the night and Having to sleep on the couch. Its hell being with a pregnant woman"

"Thanks John. Good to know your very supportive" Torrie said

"Is it a Boy or Girl?" Batista asked

"We don't know. We decided we wanted to be surprised" Torrie said

"That's exciting" Candice said "If its a girl, Consider the name Candice. Its a really nice one"

"And if it's a boy, Dave is a nice name too" Batista said nodding

"And if it's twins, Name the girl Candice and the boy Dave" Candice said

"You guys keep hoping for that" John said

"We are going to Go" Torrie said "You guys need to get ready for RAW"

"She's right. How about we go to Dinner, After RAW?"

"Sounds good to me" Batista said as Candice nodded in agreement

"See you guys Later" Torrie said as John helped her out the door

"Bye guys" Candice said "I'm so happy for them. That kid is lucky to have two good looking parents. He or She is destined to be one hot kid"

Batista laughed "I think if we had a kid, Ours would look just a bit Hotter"

Candice giggled "Oh definitely"

--

The giant Firework's specula began signaling that RAW was about to Start. All the Fans cheered and held up their signs and their cheers got even Louder as they Heard Batista's music playing. Batista came out in a All Black suit with the title on his shoulder and Candice holding his Hand wearing a Black sparkling dress with black boots and her hair straightened. They walked down the Ramp holding hands as Candice waved to some fans. Batista walked up on the ring's edge and held the ropes for Candice as she entered the ring followed by him. He got to top turnbuckle and took his title and raise it up high as the crowd cheered for him "Please Welcome, The new World Heavyweight Champions Batista!!" Lillian announced

Batista was handed a microphone as he was about to begin to talk about his Victory last night. "The Championship is back in the right hands!" Batista said as the crowd began to cheer

"Last night had to be one of my hardest matches but I pulled through and took something that I rightfully earned" The crowd began to Chant Batista's name making him smile that he had devoted fans

"I'm one lucky guy. I've got gold around my waist and I got something very special to me by my side" He said looking at Candice making her Blush. "I'm ready for any challenge that comes my way.." Batista said before he got interrupted by the sound of Chris Jericho's entrance music. Both he and Candice looked up the Ramp and spotted Chris Jericho coming out without a title around his waist.

"Shut it Batista. No one wants to hear your crap" Chris said

"Well look who it is! The Former world heavyweight champion!" Batista said

"It won't be long till that title is around my waist again" Jericho said "In fact, I've decided that at Survivor series I'm going to use my rematch clause and I'm going to take back what is rightfully mine"

"Well Why don't you try now?" Batista said "In this Ring. Right now!" Batista said as the crowd cheered

Chris stared at Batista. He turned around for a second but turned right back around and walked slowly toward the ring. Batista dropped handed Candice his title and removed his shirt and suit jacket and tossed it on the floor. He crouched and signaled for Jericho to enter the ring "Come On!" Batista shouted. Suddenly, Stephanie McMahon's music blared throughout the arena.

"Hold up!" Stephanie said as she made her way out "Hold up a second!" Batista, Candice and Chris focused their attention to Stephanie "Nothing is going to happen tonight. Chris, you already signed the contract to access your rematch for Survivor series so that's a done deal"

"Well I want to change it to tonight" Jericho demanded

"Listen Chris, I'm the one who makes decisions around here, not you" Stephanie said "So I'll make one right now, Tonight it will be Chris Jericho and Randy Orton taking on Batista and CM Punk!" The crowd Cheered as Stephanie announced the main event. Jericho looked down and stared at Batista and glared at him. Batista shot a smirk at Jericho

"Tonight, Your mine.." Jericho muttered

**Sorry guys. This one is short but I'll make it up to you guys again. I'll make the next one longer. I just didn't have enough energy to write anymore because of my cold and i wanted to post it so i don't keep you guys waiting. Thanks for reading and be sure to review! thanks!! =D**


	9. A Fallen Animal

**Well. I was extremely Lucky today. I had a snow day! =D Of course i was excited. I Had no school and we had about a foot of snow here. It was great except for the part where i had to shovel but What better thing to do on a snowy day but to write a chapter to my story? haha I spent today writing and Here's the next Chapter. Thanks to all that read/reviewed by previous Chapter! Please Continue. Really Appreciate it! Enough talking and onto the next chapter. Enjoy! and Please review! =]**

"I'm a little nervous about tonight" Candice told Batista as he laced up his boots for his match. Batista was very confident about his Match tonight. He believed he and CM Punk would succeed

"Why are you nervous?" Batista asked

"I just have a feeling something bad is going to happen Candice said "I don't want you to get Hurt" Candice turned away and looked down

"Nothing is going to Happen" Batista went over to Candice and turned her around. He lifted her head by her chin and stared into her brown eyes "Everything is going to be okay"

Batista leaned in and gave Candice a peck to reassure that nothing was going to happen. "I hope so"

Batista grabbed his title and threw it over his shoulder. Candice went over to him and placed her hand on his buff chest. "My Champion" She smiled

--

"Now Listen, When you see him heading for the curtain you strike" Said a blonde man

"Don't worry, We will take care of it" Said a man with long brown hair and chiseled abs all the girls would drool over

"We will Show Batista who's in charge" Said another man who had a Mohawk hair style

"Good Gentleman. He will never see this coming" Said the Blonde man "And that title will soon be back in my hands. Where is belongs" The blonde man along with the other two man started laughing as there plan was schedule to go into affect in moments

"Lets go" Said one man as the other followed to complete what must be done

--

"Come on" Batista said to Candice who was behind her. They already called out Punk and he was waiting in the ring for the match

"I'm coming" Candice said. Candice walked over to Batista and grabbed onto his hand and held it tight. Her nerves were telling her something wasn't right tonight so she planned on holding onto Batista's hand extra tight.

They walked over to the curtain and prepared for their entrance. They stood their patiently waiting for their entrance. Batista was pumped until two men came running toward them knocking Down Batista to the ground which cause Candice to fall over. The two men proceeded to Kick Batista in the abdomen. Candice didn't know who the two men were until she looked up.

"Miz and Morrison?" Candice questioned "What are you doing?"

"Teaching this Animal a Lesson" Morrison said as he proceeded to get on his knees and throw punches into Batista's face. The crowd was appalled as they watched this unfold through the Titantron. CM Punk witness this and jetted up the ramp into the Back. He spotted what was occurring and Ran over and took down Both Miz and Morrison.

He looked over at Batista and went down on his knees to talk to him as Candice stood back "You okay man?" CM Punk asked

Another man slowly approached The two of them with a Chair in hand. Candice looked up as the man approached the two of them. He slowly raised his Chair and Candice saw the face of the sadistic Chris Jericho.

"Punk Look out!" Candice said

"What?" Punk looked up and was Hit with the chair, head first knocking him off on the ground, laying next to Batista

"You Bastard!" Candice Yelled

"Pipe Down, Bitch" Chris spitted out on her

Chris Stood over the Champion, who still laid on the ground. "Well Look. It's the Champion. On the floor like a little bitch" Chris Started pounding Batista with right hands while yelling out different things

Candice wanted to be an end to this. She got up and as Chris was About to Strike Batista Again, Candice grabbed his hand and stopped him. Chris stood up and stared at Candice. He took her and Tossed her aside like a rag doll. She landing on her back and grabbed it in pain "Dave.." She muttered out as she watched Jericho unleash hell upon Batista

"Morrison, Miz Get your asses up" Jericho yelled "Pick Him up. I want to teach him a lesson" Miz and Morrison both got up and held onto Batista's Arms as Jericho striked him in the face with Both his hands and his Boot causing Batista's head to crack open. Batista was going in between consciousness and wasn't aware of what was happening.

"Let's add a Finishing Touch" Jericho said as he Grabbed the Chair. He took the Chair and Raised it high about his head and slammed him against the Animal's skull. Miz and Morrison Released him as he fell to the Ground unconsciousness.

WWE officials approached the scene and Pushed Jericho, Miz and Morrison back from the scene. Candice rushed over to Batista and grabbed a hold of his head and rested it on her lap. "Dave?!" She cried out "Can you hear me??!" Candice began to tear up slowly

Paramedics came to the scene with a stretcher. Mickie, John and Torrie came to the scene. They were horrified at what they seeing. Batista's head was cracked open and Blood was all over the place. WWE Officials Held Candice back as the Paramedics placed Batista into the stretcher

Mickie came to the aid of her Friend "Candice Sweetie, What happened?"

"Jericho, Miz and Morrison came and attacked him. I knew something bad was going to happen. I just knew it. I should have done more to protect him"

Torrie placed her hand over Candice's shoulder "Sweetie. Don't blame yourself. It's not your fault" Torrie said

"It is. If Anything happens, It's my fault. I had a feeling something like this was going to Happen and I barely tried" Candice wept

Torrie and Mickie Pulled Candice Into a hug "It's going to be fine" Mickie said

A Paramedic approached the four of them "Would any of you like to come in the Ambulance?"

"I would like to" Candice said

"We will see you there" John said

"Thanks Guys" Candice said as she walked to the Ambulance and took a seat next to Batista. His hands were on his stomach and Candice placed her hands over them. Holding them tight, looking at the wounded animal "Everything is going to be fine.."

--

Candice was waiting in the room outside Batista's room along with John, Mickie and a Very Pregnant Torrie. Candice sat their with her face in her hands. She was beyond upset and was so scared for Batista. Mickie came over and placed her hand over her back "Sweetie. It's going to be okay" Mickie said

"Dave's a fighter and I know he is going to make it" John said with his arm around Torrie

"John's right" Torrie said

CM Punk and Kelly Kelly quickly spotted the four of them waiting. They quickly approached their friends to see if Batista's okay. "Hey guys. We heard what happened. How's he doing?" Kelly said

"We don't know" Candice said "They haven't said anything"

Punk and Kelly took a seat by Kelly and John and waited for any news "I feel bad. I didn't help him" Punk said feeling guilty

"Don't blame yourself" Mickie said "It's all Jericho's fault. He's responsible!"

Suddenly, A doctor came out of Batista's room. Candice quickly stepped Forward wanting Answer immediately. "Doctors, What's going on?"

"He's stable for now. We are keeping him overnight but he should be fine. He just has a bad Concussion." The Doctor said

"Oh thank God. So nothing serious?" Candice asked

"Not at all. He's a trooper and He'll make it" The Doctor told her

"Thank you Doctor" Candice said

"You can go see him. One at a time just so he can get some rest. We don't need a lot of noise" The Doctor said as he exited the waiting room

"You go Candice" Torrie insisted "We'll wait here"

"Okay. I'll be back" Candice said as she opened the door to Batista's room and entered.

She slowly closed the door trying not to make such a big noise. She found the animal sleeping peacefully in his bed while their were monitors around him detecting his heartbeat and pulse. She slowly walked over and took a seat down next to him. She grasped his hand and held it tight. A few tears slowly traveled down her cheeks "Dave…" She said "This is all my fault. If I tried better to stop you from this, This wouldn't have happened. Instead we would be in our hotel room, In bed, snuggling and watching a movie" Candice spoke "I just don't want to see you like this ever. It's to painful to watch someone so special to you like this"

Candice placed her head down as she teared up more and sobbed. She continued to hold onto his hand until she felt a grip coming from him. She looked up and noticed that Batista was tightening the grip on her hand "Dave?" She said

He slowly opened his eyes and spotted the Brunette woman sitting next to him. "Dave!" She said

"Hey Gorgeous" He muttered out

Candice couldn't help but smile. He was coming back to her and wasn't leaving. "Your fine" She said

"Of course I'm fine. I'm an Animal." He said with a smirk

"I'm so happy that your fine. I don't know what I would do if something really bad happen" Candice said

"Don't think about that. All that matters now is that I'm fine and I'm here with you" Batista said

Candice smiled and stared into his eyes. She slowly leaned in and gave him a kiss. It was such a different Kiss Candice gave. It was full of more passion than she would usually give. Batista deepened the kiss and slowly pulled out "Do you want to come and join me?" He asked moving aside in his Big hospital bed to make room

"I would love to" Candice slowly made her way into the bed right next to Batista. Batusta wrapped his arms right around her body and held onto her tight. Candice was so happy to be in his arms. They both slowly drifted to sleep, preparing for what's next that they must face together.

**Author's Notes: So what did you all think? I hope you enjoyed this Chapter. I think it was a bit short but i just couldn't keep you guys waiting any longer. Thanks for reviewing and reading again. I hope to Have another chapter up sometime this weekend. Stay Tuned!**


	10. Keeping Faith Strong

**Big Thanks to Gawjuzdiva, Esha Napoleon, WWEFan1990, Ainat and DenaDiva for the Reviews!! It means alot to me. I'm sorry it took me so long to update it. I've kind of abandoned this Story but i don't want to!! I love this Story. I'm not sure how much longer this Story will beas In the next Chapter i will reveal what Chris has Planned for Dave and Candice. Thanks for Reading and Review please enjoy!! =]**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything_

Candice awoke from the hospital bed she was laying in with Dave. She had spent the night with him sleeping in the same bed. She rose from the bed and decided to grab a cup of coffee and give Dave more of a chance to rest. She tip toed to the door and opened it quietly and exited the room. Once she exited she saw Mickie and Kelly, each sleeping on one of CM Punk's shoulders. Mickie's eyes fluttered open and she saw Candice smiling at her "Good Morning" Mickie said

"Good Morning Mickie" Candice said

"How's Dave?" She said softly not trying to wake Punk or Kelly

"He's doing good. I'm letting him rest more" Candice said

"That's good" Mickie said

Candice looked around and remember John and Torrie being out in the waiting room. "Where's John and Torrie? They were here last night"

"Oh sweetie. Torrie went into Labor last night around two o'clock. They took her to a room and I'm not sure if she gave birth yet" Mickie said

"Aw. They are going to be parents. We will go see them Later" Candice said "Do you want to go grab a cup of coffee?"

"Yeah sure" Mickie said. Mickie looked over at Punk and Kelly, who were sound asleep. "Should we wake them?"

"No. Just leave them. They seem tired" Candice said "Just us two"

Mickie nodded as she walked down the hall to a nice little cafeteria. Candice and Mickie both poured themselves a nice up of coffee. They took a seat at the table and slowly sipped on their coffee. Candice was worried. Even though last night's events were over, she was still worried about what would happen if Jericho does it again. Mickie looked at her good friend and knew she was upset. "Candice, are you okay?"

"I'm just so worried about Dave. I mean I know that the worst is over, but what if it happens again? I can't do anything to help except watch my boyfriend be pumbled to a bloody pulp" Candice said

"Don't think about that. Just be happy that he is fine and I'm sure nothing else is going to happen. Dave is a strong guy and he will be fine sweetie" Mickie said

"Yeah I guess your right" Candice said "I just don't want to see him in an hospital bed. It just breaks my heart"

"Cheer up Candice. He's a fighter. He's the Animal!"

--

Candice walked to Torrie's room. John had taken her along with Mickie, Kelly and CM Punk before and she decided to talk to Torrie. She needed some advice from the Blonde Beauty. She approached the door and lightly knock on it before opening it. Torrie eyes fluttered open and saw the Brunette "Hi Candice"

"Hey Torrie or should I say mom?" Candice said

Torrie laughed "How about Momma Torrie?"

Candice giggled "Sure, Momma Torrie" Candice took a seat next to Torrie's bed "So how does it feel to be a mother?"

"It feels Great. I can't even describe the feeling" Torrie said "John's on top of the world. He's a father to a beautiful baby boy"

"Yeah. He kept talking about how the baby has your eyes and his nose and all those things. It was so cute" Candice said

"I know" Torrie smiled. Torrie looked at Candice and felt something was bothering her "You okay?"

"Well, I'm just upset about the whole Dave thing. He got hurt" Candice said

"Sweetie, its not your fault" Torrie said

"I know" Candice said "Can I ask you Something Tor?"

"Sure anything"

"Well, When you watched John get hurt in the ring, how did you stay calm? I mean I'm going nuts over this and meanwhile John has had several injuries and you were fine"

"I wasn't fine" Torrie said "I was terrified. I just learned to keep my faith strong. Keep my faith in him that he is going to be okay. You just need to learn to be strong Candice"

"Yeah I guess your right" Candice said "Thanks Tor" Candice leaned in and gave Torrie a hug

"It's Momma Torrie now" Torrie said

Candice started giggling "Yes Momma Torrie"

--

The next day, Candice and Dave arrived in Washington D.C. They left the hospital early and got an early flight home. The Doctor recommended that Dave relax for the rest of the week and spend it at home. Candice had worried about Dave for most of the flight. She was worried about his condition and juts hoped he would return to his old self and be strong again. Candice opened the Door to his Home and let him inside the huge House. It looked like one of those houses you would see on Television. Candice envied Batista for a second before remembering she has a house like it too "Home sweet home" Candice said

"It's Good to be home" Dave said

"I bet it is" Candice replied "Now head upstairs to bed and I'll make you some Lunch" Dave did as Candice directed him to do. He went upstairs to get into bed as Candice headed into the Kitchen and made something for Batista. She quickly whipped up a good sandwich for him and carried it upstairs along with a glass of water. She entered Dave's room just as he placed his wife beater and gym shorts on. Batista quickly laid on the bed as Candice approached him and handed him his Lunch "Enjoy" Candice said

"Thanks Candice" He said taking a bite of the Sandwich. "It's really Good" He said

"Thanks but it's not that hard to make a Sandwich" Candice said making Batista laugh lightly

Candice looked down. She was still a bit overwhelmed even after Torrie and Mickie told her everything was going to be okay and that Dave is Strong and he will be fine. Candice took a seat at the Edge of the bed, not looking at Dave. Dave sensed something was wrong and that Candice was upset about something and she wasn't telling him and it looked like the only way to find out is by asking her himself. "Something wrong Sweetie?"

"No…" Candice said in a somber tone

"It doesn't sound like your right" Batista said "What's on your mind?"

"You.." Candice muttered

"What about me?" Batista asked. He quickly headed to the edge of the bed and took a seat next to Candice. He placed his hand over hers which was resting on her lap "You can tell me"

"I'm just a little Upset. That's it" Candice said

"Upset about what? I'm fine and I'm here with you. What could you be upset about?"

"That Fact that I witnessed you get beat to an inch of your Life. I was so scared and I felt so helpless. I couldn't do anything to help you while Chris continually beat you down"

"Candice, It's not your Fault. Not one bit. You couldn't have done anything because you might have gotten hurt and I don't know what I would do if you ever got Hurt. I would never be able to forgive myself. Candice Look at me" Batista turned her head "It's not your fault. Please don't blame yourself"

"It's not just that but Watching it happen to you was even worse" Candice said "Watching someone you care about so much being beaten up makes you just so upset"

"I Understand. Just you have to be strong and if your strong, It will give me the strength to fight on. Just don't lose Faith. It's important" Batista said

"Yeah your right. I mean after all I should have Faith. It's tattooed on my wrist" Candice turned her Wrist around and looked at the fine print and nodded

"Now are you feeling better that you can come into bed with me and Relax?" Batista asked

"Definitely…"

**Author's Notes: Okay so what did you think? Hope you liked it. Okay in other news, I got a new poll up on my Page. It's about a new story i'm doing and you guys get to choose from a set of Characters and Pairings. So hit up the Page and VOTE! lol Thanks again for reading and be sure to a drop a review!! =D**


	11. Love on a Battlefield

**Big thanks to everyone for reading and to  
WWEFan1990, Esha Napoleon, DenaDiva, Ainat, SoapFanTracy and Rossi's Lil Devil for the Reviews!  
Can't thank you guys enough. This is the LAST Chapter. It was really time to end it  
Disclamier: I don't own anything**

* * *

Tonight would be a memorable night. One everyone would remember and not a soul would forget. The night this feud between Chris Jericho and Batista comes to a halt. After over a month of bickering, the two would be in that ring for a rematch for the World Heavyweight Championship. One would be down, the other will be the winner. Batista just hoped that it would be him especially with his condition. He wasn't hundred percent but he still wanted to fight on.

Todd Grishman approached Batista, who was in his gear with the gold over his shoulder. "Batista, Last week Chris Jericho unleashed an attack on you. What are your thoughts about it?

Batista grinned. "Well, You see Jericho thinks by attacking me from behind with him and his little friends are going to take him down. Guess again. I'm the Animal Batista and I won't back down from anything you throw my way."

"Tonight, in your title Match, you have a big disadvantage. Your still not a hundred percent to wrestle so what do you plan on doing?"

"I'm going to give it my all. No Matter what condition I'm in, you have to give one hundred percent in anything that you do but I do PROMISE YOU, that tonight it will End!" Batista commented.

"Good Luck Tonight." Todd wished.

"Thanks." The cameras shut off as it went to commercial.

A Beautiful Brunette started to walk toward him, with a smile on her face while wearing a beautiful light pink bubble dress, with her hair flowing down in light curls. "Hey there Big guy."

"Hey Babe."

"Ready for Tonight?" Candice asked.

"More than Ready. I'm going to Take out Jericho for Good now. He's not going to hurt any of us anymore. I promise that." Dave promised.

"Just be careful Dave. I don't want you getting hurt and your not one hundred percent recovered, remember?"

"I know, I know. I'll be careful."

"Well, I'm coming ringside to make sure." Candice alerted him. "And no buts or anything. I'm coming with you. Understand?"

"Fine just you be careful. Jericho is lethal and he will do anything to hurt you or me. Please Be careful. Promise you won't get involved?"

"I will. If anything, I can just slap him but I promise, I won't come in." Candice smirked.

"Your slaps are lethal." Dave joked. "That's what you call a bitch slap."

Candice laughed lightly as she head Dave's music begin to play. "It's our cue."

"Go Champ."

The two walk toward the entrance and Dave came out, with his theatrics of course. The crowd was Pumped was chanting his name. Candice wasn't far behind. She was going to be there to cheer him on. She would always be by his side, through it all. She loved Dave more than anything and this would be the perfect way to stay by him, to support him during this huge match up. The crowd was going crazy.

The bell wrong shortly. "The following Match is scheduled for one fall and it is for the World Heavyweight Championship. Introducing first, From Washington D.C. He is the World Heavyweight Champion, Batista!" Lillian announced with such Power.

Batista got to the point where he does the Fireworks theatrics. As he did it, The crowd got even more pumped. Batista made it to the ring and posed at each corner of the ring, getting a stand ovation from the dedicated fans that had filled the arena that night, to see him perform. Candice made her way to the ringside, watching as Dave posed for the crowd. She smiled lightly, hoping after tonight it would all be over with.

The Music of Chris Jericho blared through the speakers and it was greeted by boos. So many boos, you wouldn't be able to hear yourself speak at all. Chris Jericho came out, with a cocky grin on his face. The match hadn't started and he felt as if he had already won the whole thing. His attitude may get the best of him soon.

"And his opponent, From Manhasset, New York, Chris Jericho!" Lillian announced as she returned to the seat by the announcers table.

Chris Jericho walked down the ramp, greeted by boos and 'Jericho sucks' chants. He liked to be hated. It gave him some sick pleasure to it. He walked to the ring and gave Candice a Glare, Candice shoot one back as he entered the ring. He glared at Batista, who seemed pumped and ready for the match. Chris smirked at Batista, trying to plan a little mind game on him.

Just as the bell was going to ring the bell, Stephanie McMahon's Music started to play. The crowd got on there feet and started to cheer for her, as she stepped out in her business attire. Batista and Chris stared at her, confused about it as well as Candice. Stephanie let out a small smirk before she started to speak. "Before this Match starts, I was thinking Batista wanted to get some payback about Last week, so I've decided to make this a No Disqualification Match!" The crowd cheered.

Chris glared at Stephanie and started to yell at her. "You can't do that!!"

Batista smirked, looking at Chris. This gave him a big advantage. Anything goes now. Candice on the other hand, she was worried. Dave could get even more hurt. Just like Last week. She just hoped that everything was going to be fine. Batista was strong and would get through this and finally Beat Chris Jericho.

--

The two were well into the Match. Jericho was at the advantage, having the animal down. The two were tearing each other apart but no weapons were used… Yet. Chris was watching as the Animal laid on the ring floor, not moving. He thought this would be the perfect moment to finish this and reclaim his title.

Exiting the ring, he went ringside and pulled out a Steel chair right out of the apron. The crowd started to boo. Everyone knew what was going to Happen. Jericho entered the ring, just as he was aiming his chair shot for the fallen animal, who was just know getting his strength once more and getting up.

Candice was cheering on for Batista. She saw Jericho take the chair and knew what was going to happen next, wouldn't be good. She needed to intervene or Batista would get hurt again and she didn't want that. Not now, Not ever. She needed to step in or this whole thing would just get bad, even though it meant breaking Her Promise to Dave. It was necessary.

Candice hoped into the Ring right in front of Jericho. "Your not going to Hurt him!" Candice shouted, grabbing a hold of the chair that was in Jericho's hands.

"Get out of my way!" Jericho shouted as he tried to yank the chair out of her hands.

"No! I'm not letting going!"

"Fine, Bitch!" Jericho pushed her to the fall, knocking her down.

Batista was now up and he saw this all. Jericho noticed and came charging with the chair but Batista dodged it. He kicked him in the sternum. This was it. He could end it right now. Batista pulled him in, ducking his head between his legs. He raised him up and Hit his most devastating move, The Batista Bomb. The Crow went Nuts!

"Batista! Batista!" They chanted.

Batista went for the cover. It was now finally going to be over, after a simple one, two, three.

ONE.

TWO.

THREE.

The bell rang. He did.

"Here is your winner and still World Heavyweight Champion, Batista!!" Lillian announced.

The Crowd were on there feet. Batista did it. He really did it. The referee handed him his title and raised his hand in victory. Candice slowly got up and realized what had occurred. She rushed up to him, giving him a great big Hug. Dave wrapped his arms around her slender body. Candice couldn't been any more happier. First he's alright and he is still champion. What more could she have asked for?

Candice and Dave locked eyes. Dave pulled in the Go Daddy Diva for a Kiss. A Kiss that was extra special. She could feel it. It was different. The Kiss was full of Passion. When the Two broke there kiss, Candice looked into his eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too."

The Two kissed once more as the crowd cheered for them, with Dave's music playing in the background. The two were together, but in peace this time. No interruptions or conflicts anymore. But through it all the two always remain together.

Candice Michelle was Right By his side.

Dave Batista was Right by her side.

And that's the way it always was suppose to be.

* * *

**Author's Notes: So this was the end of my first Candice/Batista fic! I know it's sad. I really fell in love with this Story. It was truly been so much fun to right this. Thank you to everyone for reading! It means a lot. I have another Candice/Batista fic called 'Love Fighter' check it out if you love Cantista! haha, that's the little nickname i gave them. Candice+Batista=Cantista haha. Thanks again for reading!**


End file.
